


Mixed Feelings

by cobra_kai_parker



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Johnny Lawrence, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobra_kai_parker/pseuds/cobra_kai_parker
Summary: "What if I were to tell you I liked you?"
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Mixed Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THESE CHARACTERS ARE UNDERAGED  
> I am underaged so it's fine for me to write these but if you are unconfortable reading these please don't read! Its not super discriptive but it still might be too much.

"What if I were to tell you I liked you?" 

Johnny's eyes widened but cleared his throat, pretending like he didn't get his hopes raised just now, just in case that wasn't what LaRusso meant. There was simply no way that that's what he meant. In the first half of his senior year Johnny made his life a living hell. And Johnny honestly felt bad about it. 

When Johnny first realised he was tormenting him because of his own feelings for the boy, and not because of Ali it only made him want to be even more mean to him. But now, after the tournament, he decided to try to befriend LaRusso.

So Johnny invited Daniel to hang out. He was a little suspicious, with great reason, but Johnny assured that he only wanted to make up for what he'd done. Now they've made a truce, some would say they've become friends. Spending time with one another every other day, finding reasons to spend time with each other. 

Johnny awkwardly laughs. "I would say I like you too. After all, we're friends and I decided to skip out on the party to hang with you."

It was true. They were currently sitting in Johnny's room talking and smoking weed while Johnny's own party happened downstairs. His parents were gone until tomorrow so he was taking advantage of it.

"No. I mean that I  _ like  _ you." The brown eyed boy leans forward on the bed towards Johnny after taking a hit and lands his lips on Johnny's.

He blows the smoke gently into Johnny's mouth, leaving him dazed looking when he finally pulls away.

Daniel smirks, "What? Never shotgunned before?"

Johnny scowls at the other boy and crosses his arms defiantly. "Of course I have! And have you ever done that before?"

"Mhm. I went to a couple of parties before I moved here."

Johnny nods a little dazed. He felt his stomach twist as soon as Daniel had said he liked him but he didn't know what to do with that information. Not only were they past rivals but they were also both dudes! Johnny didn't care if someone was gay or not but just imagining what his friends would think sent a shiver down his spine. Let alone the whole school's opinion. Then  _ Johnny  _ would be the laughingstock. Johnny cringed at remembering how Johnny had nearly made most people at school see him as a loser as well.

He guess Daniel hadn't remembered what he had admitted so Johnny just continued on talking about random high things with him. Like  _ why can't we see air?  _ or  _ How many burritos could I shove up my ass hypothetically? _

Very interesting topics. Neither of them knew the answer to either question. To be fair they were high off their asses so it wasn't the easiest task to answer those.

"Oh my gosh, you're right! Why  _ can't  _ we see air?" Daniel gasps.

"I know, right. It just doesn't make any sense." Johnny scoffs and shakes his head.

Later into the night they end up watching a movie and LaRusso ended up picking some Christmas movie even though it was March for some reason but Johnny didn't really question it. They both sat down on the couch side by side but eventually slid down to where they were laying on their sides.

"Move! I can't see the screen with your fat but in the way!" Daniel giggled afterwards and it made Johnny's insides feel a bit warmer. 

"Hey. Just - idk - lean on me instead?"

So LaRusso plops his head mainly on Johnny's legs-butt area and he can feel the warmth of the dark haired boy's head through his pants. Johnny flushes when he realises how close he is to his butt. Maybe he's just making a big deal out of it.

They continue to watch the movie in silence mostly except for the occasional comment about what's happening. But near the ending of the movie Daniel looks his way from his spot on Johnny with an intense stare so Johnny speaks up.

"What?"

"You didn't answer my question."

Johnny gives him a confused look. "What question?"

_ "What if I were to tell you I liked you?" _

Johnny gapes at him then clears his throat once again.

"Um…"

Then Danuel smirks at him and slowly crawls his way up Johnny's body so he's covering the other boy with his own body. Johnny suddenly felt blood rushing through his veins fast and he couldn't believe this was happening. Even though nothing really happened yet. He couldn't believe he  _ liked  _ being underneath another boy.

LaRusso cages in Johnny with his hands then leans down.

"Hear, I'll make it easier for you. _ What do you want me to do? _ "

Johnny shivers. Little Johnny sure liked LaRusso whispering like that. Daniel feels Johnny's dick grow and looks down and smirks. He pushes his pelvis against Johnny's and that springs a whine out of Johnny that Johnny puts his hand up to block the noise the best he can because that was  _ embarrassing.  _ Daniel swats Johnny's hand away and  _ growls  _ and holds Johnny's hands down beside his head.

They continue a slow grind and they both let out an occasional grunt or moan. They both start kissing each other with Daniel shoving his tongue down the other boy's throat. 

_ Holy shit, this is amazing. _

But then Johnny was gasping for air on his bed with no Daniel anywhere.

_ Oh. It's still February 1985 and they never became friends. There was no party. Daniel never tried to get them both off.  _

But the thing that  _ was  _ real was that Johnny still had a massive hard-on between his legs.

Johnny groaned but quickly got to work.

He stroked himself with his thought on what Daniel would look like when he moaned above him. He imagined being held down by Daniel and getting fucked into a mattress by him. Johnny slowly pushed his finger into himself and covered his moan with his fist. He pushed his more fingers in and out of himself imagining it was Daniel's fingers instead. 

With his fingers and him touching his dick and his fantasies plaguing his mind he came with a long moan. After he finally collected himself he felt a big burst of shame in himself. He just imagined himself  _ being fingered by a guy. If anyone ever found out…. if Daniel found out, he'd be disgusted with him. _

Johnny sighed and rolled over on his side with mixed feelings in his heart. 

And tomorrow he'd act like nothing ever happened at all.


End file.
